


quick update: please read!

by enbyrat



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Birthday Wishes, commissions, parkskth, update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyrat/pseuds/enbyrat
Kudos: 1





	quick update: please read!

hello! this is a quick update from me, after a while of not being really active on here. 

**besides writing a sequal to birthday wishes, i am also opening commissions!**

i am currently in a toxic environment and also in the midst of moving out said environment. i've also had to quit school and work for a while to work on my mental health. that said, money is tight and i'd love to do something fun to earn a bit on the side. this way, i can improve my writing and also hopefully leave something fun for you to read! 

********

if you are not able to commission me, retweeting linked tweet below is already a big help! i appreciate every tiny bit you are willing to give me.

********

to find more info, rates, etc, please visit my [link text](<a%20href=)">twitter.

********

my [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/faeyeri) and [paypal](paypal.com/beldewilde)

********

********

love, bel.

********


End file.
